guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Winter's Embrace
chilling winds +this for a kinda long slowdown?citrus maximus I'd say what i want to say, but it features swearing. In a more "appropriate" manor, i'd like to say: Ghey--Darksyde Never Again 01:12, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Yay! Now in GWEN, you don't have to have enemies to be snared, but rather have enemies to self-inflict a snare. /sarcasm Flechette 01:19, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Main thing is that there is no way to remove it. At all. That's why it also affects the caster. Otherwise, it would be a Hex, and therefore removable.193.194.132.39 06:06, 6 August 2007 (CDT)Aliabastre thats whats interesting, on the guildwars wiki this skill is a hex spell.Mago First 10:19, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :I sense the return of Conjure Frost and Armor of Mist warriors! Especialy with the buff to Armor of Mist to 1 second cast time... You know I started that sentence wanting to be sarcastic but I think I might actualy try this haha.. Zulu Inuoe 16:27, 9 August 2007 (CDT) Hmm...Flag-runner killers or griefers...E/A or A/E, Shadow-step to someone and Touch them with Winter's Embrace. Then you send "QQ" to All Chat when they find out it's not a hex. :p (T/ ) 16:34, 9 August 2007 (CDT) At first I thought you could pre-Veil yourself, use this, then lose the veil...but it's not a hex. :/ um isn't a flag runner suppose to run the flag to the stand, than do it again as needed? if so, why use a spell/hex spell(offical gw wiki still list this spell as a hex)to snare someone else plus yourself and thus removing your purpose for the game? if your stuck in one place for 5 seconds, your a perfect target yourself for a spike and/or nuking. yea you might have helped your team snare a single target, but now the flag runner is dead in the water.Mago First 13:21, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :That is unless you have Shadow Meld, Return, or Recall :P The Imperialist GWW does list this as a hex, so I changed it --Gimmethegepgun 13:27, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :If it is a hex, would you also hex yourself? The Imperialist ::I'd assume it's a hex similar to Life Siphon: hex is on target but ends for both of you if it's removed --Gimmethegepgun 13:34, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :::So as long as their hexed, your "hexed"? Kinda weird o-o The Imperialist now as for if WE is a self hex and where the effects end are murky waters that izzy on the offical wiki has been silent on. im going to bet on it being like life siphon/life transfer, its a hex on the target, hex is stripped, both you the caster and the target are going to stop seeing the effects of the spell. now, no amount of shadow stepping can make up for the 90% speed redux and still be effective to your team. lets also not forget that you have to touch your target, that can be an insane pain when facing a player thats kiting with a speed buff(or w/o for that mater). if you want a snare, either using something that cripples, or some other water hex, theres several that are better and have to be far more effective than this.Mago First 14:37, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :Thing is, shadow steps have no aftercast at all. 0. Meaning that the very instant you get there you can begin using this skill, and once it begins it will finish no matter how far they go, and will still work --[Gimmethegepguns of flag runners for sure --Gimmethegepgun 15:53, 17 August 2007 (CDT) sorry, sometimes i cant type as fast as i can think lol.Mago First 13:30, 18 August 2007 (CDT) Dude thats an awesome idea. winters embrace, and other skills like chilling winds should so totally cause ppl to drop items! (seeing as there currently arent any skill 'counters' to bunde items) I would use this on frontliners: *Serious Damage, probably would run with SH utility Ele *Sweet Linebacking *Can alternate Snaring [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 16:23, 26 August 2007 (CDT) An Idea: GWEN skills are gonna be fun =) --Bloo Kazoo 22:50, 30 August 2007 (CDT) It would be funny to use this while some one is in fire on Burning Isle. Shadow Walk, Winter's Embrace, then use a stance lol RoxanneButterfly 19:39, 16 September 2007 (CDT) Another idea: Thoughtful 09:29, 23 September 2007 (CDT) Funny thought. Shadow step to someone and use this, but the person u shadowstepped to has PBAoE skills like inferno or shockwave whirlwind aftershock so instead of screwing them over u screwed urself. lol--68.146.25.147 15:47, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :Well, if you see someone with all those skills, he's the one screwed up... And btw, how often do you see someone COMPLETELY screwed over by 1 or 2 PBAoE nukes >.< Even worse: How often do you see PBAoE nukes? -- -- (s)talkpage 16:14, 19 October 2007 (UTC) ::Well what if it happens to be a air ele with Whirlwind and Blinding Flash? Provided that you don't have a condition removal removal, all you managed to do is snare him so he can become fodder for a nuker or maybe spare melee. We could go on forever with, "What if?"s, but there are better snare skills that don't require touch range and last longer as well. --Doode with the Hair 02:24, 1 December 2007 (UTC) How would this work his Holy Veil? Gives Vampiric Spirit a good use? I can think of this skill having some good synergy with vampiric spirit as it's one of the few touch range *spells* and cuz of the slow movement speed it will make vampiric spirit devastating I think Shai Meliamne 21:11, 27 February 2008 (UTC)